


l'hôpital

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A very minor anxiety attack, Also Kuvira can't do medical shit, Anxiety, But when Kuvira arrives it's all ok, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, GP! Kuvira, How Do I Tag, It freaks her out, Korra steals more of her gf's clothing, Minor Violence, Off-screen Vomiting, Semi-Public Sex, Snuggling, Vaginal Sex, because why not, injuries, kink talk, like they're not in front of people but someone could walk in yknow, soft kuvira, taekwondo, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Kuvira goes to support Korra at her first Taekwondo match since she started the sport again but foul play from the opponent gives the blue-eyed girl more than she bargained for.The next instalment of my prequel series!potential TW! There is a an injury and it is described and talked about but there's no blood and isn't massively gory or anything.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Super duper party people [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 26
Kudos: 17





	l'hôpital

**Author's Note:**

> A great idea given to me by Kaylee4821 (Thank you so much) and I may have strayed form the original idea but hey what can I say, it's just where my brain took me! When I first wrote this it was about 4000 words long and was the crappiest thing I'd ever written but I decided to edit the SHITE out of it and now it's like a gazillion times better than it was although I'm still not 100% in love with it as I am with so of my other works! 
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy!

“So are we on for study this weekend?”

Kuvira winced slightly as she realised she’d forgotten to tell Zhu Li about her plans for the end of the week and looked at her with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Zhu but I’m heading back to Zaofu.” She said meekly and she received a harsh glare from the smaller girl.

“Let me guess, you’re going to see _the girlfriend_.” Zhu Li remarked slightly bitterly but they both knew she didn’t mean it, she was just a bit sour given the crisis of her own love life which appeared to involve several love triangles, too much alcohol and several stupid and dramatic men.

“Yeah I am, Korra’s got a Taekwondo match and I promised her I would go.” Kuvira explained bashfully, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants.

“Ugh you’re so in love, it’s disgusting.”

The taller girl grinned with a pink blush on her cheeks and shrugged as she smiled dopily at her friend.

“Yeah but can you blame me? She’s so perfect.”

“Oh for crying out loud please **_do not_** start gushing about her.”

“She’s just so understanding-“

“Shoot me now.”

“-and she gets me, she accepts all my flaws and isn’t afraid to show off her own. Just being around her is so empowering and we can talk about anything y’know?”

“No I don’t but I’m sure you’re about to elaborate.” Zhu Li said sarcastically, scowling half-heartedly as they turned onto the next street back to their apartments. It was Friday evening and they’d both finished their last class at the academy at the same time so had decided to walk home together.

“She’s just such a good person and she genuinely cares about me **and** my emotions. When she asks how I’m feeling she actually means it, she’s not just saying it as conversation filler. I’ve never had that in a relationship before, it’s…really nice.”

“Oh spirits stop, that’s so disgustingly adorable. It’s so cute it makes me want to gag.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes and gently nudged the shorter girl in the ribs with a small smile on her lips.

“Hey, it’ll be ok Zhu. You’ll figure it out with Varrick.” She said trying to reassure her and the smaller girl laughed quietly with a smile forming on her own face.

“A girl can dream Kuvira, a girl can dream.”

\-----------------------------

Today was the big day. Her match started in 20 minutes and she wasn’t nervous at all. Not one little bit. Nope. Totally not stressing out.

It was Korra’s first competitive match after starting Taekwondo again and she had a lot of friends coming to watch her which totally didn’t put any pressure on. No pressure. She was so chilled. Like so SO chill. In fact she was SO relaxed that she was pacing in the locker room trying to curb her pre-match anxiety by giving herself a pep talk in her head. That’s how totally and utterly calm Korra was.

“You’ve got this Kunuk, deep breaths. It’s just a match. It doesn’t matter, it’s no big deal. And just because all of your friends are coming to cheer you on doesn’t make it anymore stressful.” She muttered to herself but she felt her heart rate spike as she looked at her watch.

15 minutes to go. She continued her pacing and decided to count each step in her head, using it as a way to distract herself from the ever-rising anxiety in her chest.

_One, two, three, four, five and turn._

_One, two, three, four, five and turn._

_One, two, three- **bad thought** \- stop- **good thought** -four, five and turn._

_One, two, three, four, five and turn._

_One, two, three, four, five and turn._

_One, two, three- **bad thought** \- stop- **bad thought** -panic- **bad thought** -deep breath- **good thought** -four, five and turn._

_One, two- **Bad thought bad thought bad thought badthoughtbadthoughtBADTHOUGHTBADTHOUGHTBADTHOUGHT-** PANIC PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC _

“Hey.”

Korra whipped around and saw Kuvira leaning against one of the changing room lockers and she barrelled into her girlfriend, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist after burying her nose into the taller girl’s jacket and inhaling her scent. They stood silently for a while with Kuvira’s strong arms around Korra’s body, holding her tightly as she pressed gentle kisses to soft brown hair. The shorter girl clung on to her as if her life depended on it and Kuvira found a frown settling on her brow as she realised that something was wrong.

“Kor, you ok?”

The shorter girl kept her face buried in the front of her girlfriend’s hooded jacket but still shook her head and it was only then that Kuvira noticed that the younger girl’s hands were shaking as they gripped her back, clawing at the denim of her jacket. The taller girl was quick to rub soothing circles into her lover’s back and stroking her brown hair with her free hand.

“Baby what’s going on?”

Korra carefully pulled herself away from Kuvira, moving her hands to the front of the taller girl’s hooded jacket and gripping it tightly as she stared at the floor. The fabric was comforting in her hands and was surprisingly soft for denim, although she wasn’t really surprised as despite the defined muscles and sharp features Kuvira was indeed, very soft and surprisingly cuddly and sweet. Over the past few months she’d gotten to see just how sweet natured the supposedly steel-hearted and stoic girl truly was, always making thoughtful gestures or remembering tiny details about the Inuit girl that most people would deem insignificant.

For example, one time Suyin offered Korra a bowl of her homemade rice but before she could accept it Kuvira quickly intercepted and stopped her, after remembering that her mother always made rice with dried shrimp in it and that Korra was incredibly allergic to them. The Inuit girl had only mentioned it in a passing conversation some weeks before but the raven-haired girl had diligently committed it to her memory, making sure that Korra never came into contact with the offending sea creature again.

“I can’t do it.” She whispered and the green-eyed girl gently and slowly uncurled Korra’s fingers from her clothing, replacing the space with her hands, intertwining their fingers. 

“Can’t do what?”

Korra didn’t respond, scrunching her eyes up slightly and leaning forward to press her forehead into Kuvira’s collarbone. Her earthy smell radiated from her clothes and she wanted to drown in the comforting scent, it was slightly smoky but had woody tones to it, making Korra want to bury her nose further into the fabric just to intoxicate herself with the heavenly aroma.

“Baby I can’t help if you don’t talk to me, I know it’s hard but you’re ok and I’m here for you.”

Strong fingers gently stroked the skin at the back of her neck, her thumb repetitively caressing the tanned skin in hopes of comforting the younger girl. There was a brief moment of silence as Korra just allowed herself to be reassured by her girlfriend but just as Kuvira went to speak the younger girl beat her to it, pulling back to look the taller girl in the eyes..

“The match. I can’t do the match. I’m gonna screw it up in front of everyone.” She admitted and she felt her girlfriend’s chest rumble with a quiet chuckle as she pulled her in for an even tighter hug than the one before. With her ear pressed against her lover’s chest, Korra could hear her steady heartbeat, thumping gently against her ribcage. The sound reminded the blue-eyed girl just how solid and constant her girlfriend was, she was never phased by anything, always remaining level-headed and rational (Well…most of the time…) She felt so unstable in comparison sometimes, especially now with her shaking hands and trembling lip, her eyes threatening to spill a flood of tears any second now.

“You don’t believe in yourself enough Kunuk. You’ve worked so hard for this, if anyone can do it, you can. And don’t worry about everyone else, it doesn’t matter what they think. The only opinion that matters is the referee’s…and the judges….but you can pretend that they’re not there.”

Her shaking having subsided and her lungs feeling less tight, Korra let out a small laugh and pulled back from her girlfriend so she could look at her.

“You opinion matters too.” She said with a soft smile and Kuvira shot her a lopsided grin.

“Well in that case let me tell you what I think…I don’t care whether you win or lose because I’m still going to love you either way. I don’t care if you go in there and walk straight back out because it’s a bit too scary. I don’t care if you get the shit beaten out of you and it’s the worst match of your life because I love you, ok? I am always going to love you and a Taekwondo match isn’t worth this amount of stress. So buck up Kunuk and show me a smile”

Korra beamed bashfully and put her hands on the cheeks of the other girl before pressing their lips together softly, smiling into it the whole time as firm hands landed on her waist and pulled their bodies flush. When Korra pulled away she rested her forehead against the taller girl’s and grinned as she tucked a loose strand of raven-black hair out of her lover’s face.

“Without you I’d have no idea where to go or what to do, as if my vision was clouded with fog stopping me from seeing where I was.” Korra whispered and she thought the older girl hadn’t heard her when she didn’t get a response but she felt gentle fingers caress her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine, the touch lighting a fire across her skin.

“Then we’d both be lost.”

“Ever the poet.”

“Maybe, but I prefer your silver tongue.” Kuvira said, emphasising the point by pressing their lips together and slipping her own tongue into the tanned girl’s mouth. Korra squeaked in surprise but quickly reciprocated the notion, letting out something akin to a moan as she tugged the hair tie in Kuvira’s braid, allowing her long, dark locks to unravel themselves and spill down her shoulders. Korra tangled her fingers in the black hair, tugging it gently to get a rise out of the other girl and the deep growl she received reassured her that she’d achieved her goal. Just as the taller girl’s hands reached her ass giving it an appreciative squeeze a loud voice rang out through the locker room over the tannoy.

_“Fighter 1 you’ve got 10 minutes. Fighter 1 that’s 10 minutes.”_

The two girls jumped apart, blushing furiously as they thought they’d been caught but they both relaxed upon the realisation that it was just a voiceover. They looked at each other with flushed faces and started to laugh, quickly coming together again, Korra pressing herself firmly against her lover’s body.

“Kor, you’ve got 10 minutes and you’re not even ready for the match.” Kuvira said gesturing to the black leggings and sports bra that she was wearing and Korra grinned devilishly.

“I don’t take long to get changed plus we’ve been quicker before.” She said, poking the other girl in the chest gently.

Kuvira smirked as she remembered the time that they’d fucked in an ad break when they’d been watching Jurassic park on the TV. They’d managed to finish with several minutes to spare before their movie resumed, both eager to watch it, acting as if nothing had happened at all.

“Plus-“ Korra continued “-it would help ease my nerves.” Which caused Kuvira to shoot her a suspicious look and a raised eyebrow.

“That’s a shit excuse and you kn-Oh! fuck!” She groaned as Korra’s fingers slid into her jeans, palming her length through the material of her boxers. For once she hadn’t been thinking about sex but that changed embarrassingly quickly, her excitement made obvious by the hardening of her dick as Korra’s slender fingers wound her up until she had a massive boner.

“Fuck.” She breathed and she knew she had to be quick given that they only had 10 minutes so she quickly removed Korra’s hand from the front of her jeans and deftly undid the button at the front, then unzipping her fly so she could pull her pants and boxers down, just enough to free her now throbbing cock. When she looked back up to Korra she saw that the other girl had pulled her leggings down to her knees as well as her panties, exposing her drenched pussy, her excitement glistening as it dripped down her toned thighs.

“Is that all for me?” Kuvira asked smugly, an evil smirk crossing her features as she pushed the tanned girl up against a locker, pinning her arms to the cool metal, grinding their hips together roughly trying to gain some sort of friction.

She quickly glanced at her watch and saw that they were really tight for time now so she didn’t waste a single second as she guided the head of her hot rod through the dripping folds of the tanned pussy before her, brushing it against her girlfriend’s sensitive clit to wind her up. Korra whined needily and gyrated her hips as she begged the taller girl to fill her up.

“Oh baby please, please fuck me, I need your massive cock inside me.” She pleaded and her request was fulfilled as the green-eyed girl slid herself into Korra’s tight pussy which clenched around her thick length, not wanting to lose the sensation of being so full. Since they were short on time Kuvira began thrusting into the tanned girl almost as soon as she was inside her, pumping in and out of the wet heat of her slit, coating her cock in Korra’s slick.

The sound of their moans and skin slapping together rang out through the locker room and at that moment Kuvira was so glad that each fighter got their own individual changing room, which meant it was highly unlikely that anyone would walk in on them although it wasn’t impossible which simply made it all the more exciting.

With Kuvira’s dick stretching her wide and filling her up Korra couldn’t even begin to comprehend or describe the intense waves of pleasure she felt every time her girlfriend thrust into her, making stars dance across her vision, especially when the massive length rubbed against her g-spot every time it slid into her pussy.

“You take me so well baby.” Kuvira growled into the shorter girl’s ear as she pounded her against the lockers and she nipped at the skin underneath Korra’s ear before moving further up, tugging the lobe gently between her blindingly white teeth. This elicited a particularly loud moan from the tanned girl and Kuvira quickly covered her mouth with her hand, silencing her.

“Ah-ah.” She chided “You need to be quieter baby or someone’s going to come in here and see. Or maybe you’d like that huh? Maybe you want someone to walk in and see you taking my cock, to watch me pound your pussy until you cum. Is that what you want Korra? What if one of your friends walked in? They’d see me fucking you so hard and I’d show them that you’re mine. You’re all mine aren’t you Korra, you belong to me. No one else makes you feel this good, only me.” Kuvira said smugly, thrusting harder and harder into her lover who, whilst she was moaning obscenely against the taller girl’s hand, still managed to nod her head in agreement.

Sensing that she would soon blow her load Kuvira removed her hand from her lover’s mouth so she could dedicate it to rubbing her clit as she fucked her, causing Korra to moan in pure ecstasy as her orgasm crept closer and closer, her pussy walls clenching tightly around her girlfriend’s cock, trying to keep her inside.

“I’m so close!” Korra cried as another intense wave of pleasure washed over her, her muscles tightening before her inevitable release and all it took was another swipe of Kuvira’s thumb over her clit before she was cumming on her lover’s dick as she called out her name in ecstasy. About a second later the other girl’s movements became a bit more erratic as her own orgasm crashed over her, white hot seed spurting out of her cock and into Korra’s waiting pussy, both of them riding their highs together by sharing a searing kiss full of tongues and teeth.

Their breathing was laboured as they slowly came back to reality, Kuvira sliding her now softening dick out of Korra and pulling her underwear and pants back up, fastening the button on her jeans and zipping up her fly. Korra did the same with her panties and leggings after which she leant towards the older girl’s ear.

“Let’s continue that later, I wanna ride you until you break.” She whispered seductively and the hand that squeezed her ass told her that Kuvira was very keen on the idea.

“I’ll hold you to that Kunuk. But for now, you’ve got a match to win and about 5 minutes to get ready for it.” She replied and as if on cue a voice came over the tannoy again.

_“Fighter 1 you have 5 minutes. Fighter 1 that’s 5 minutes.”_

“I’ll get my arm and shin guards on.” The blue-eyed girl said and Kuvira nodded, quickly tying her dark hair back into it’s braid before turning to rummage through the duffle bag her girlfriend had brought with all her equipment in it. Once Korra had fastened her guards she had to hold back a snort when she turned and saw the taller girl pull out her groin guard.

“Ok what kind of kinky shit is this?”

Korra laughed out loud as she saw the grimace on her girlfriend’s face, raising the piece of plastic up to get a better look at it.

“It’s a groin guard.”

“It looks like a plastic thong.”

“It’s honestly a pain in the ass but I have to wear it.”

“I’m sorry but I find it hard to believe that this piece of plastic protects your junk from any meaningful damage.” Kuvira said holding it up against her crotch to show just how little it covered.

“Don’t move.” Korra ordered and the raven-haired girl looked up at her in question before her eyes went wide at the kick that was flying towards her, it came so quickly that she didn’t have time to move or escape before a tanned foot landed squarely on the guard in front of her crotch. She expected the usual agonising pain that a kick to the balls gave her but, whilst it still hurt, it wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it would be.

“Huh, not bad.” She said, removing the piece of plastic and handing it to Korra, surreptitiously grimacing at the pain she was feeling.

“It absorbs most of the force.” The Inuit girl explained with a smile.

“Not all of it though.” She admitted and Korra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, shooting her an apologetic look as she quickly slipped the guard on before putting on her white dobok. After tying the belt around her waist she gratefully took her chest protector from Kuvira’s outstretched hand and then the taller girl passed her a pair of gloves, her helmet and a mouth guard which she quickly put on as the female voice rang over the tannoy in the locker room once more.

“ _Fighter 1 please make your way to the mat. That’s fighter 1 to the mat.”_

“You ready to kick some ass?” Asked with a confident grin and after taking a deep breath Korra nodded.

_She was totally ready._

\-----------------------------

Her opponent hit hard, **really hard,** but she was slow and her punches were easy to dodge. All of her power was in her legs and on the few occasions she’d landed a kick on Korra, it really freaking hurt.

The Inuit girl was doing spectacularly well and was much lighter on her feet than her opponent, easily ducking and dodging to avoid the hits that came her way. She’d managed to land several jabs and one kick to the girl’s midriff but her opponent hardly seemed to feel it which caused Korra no end of frustration. The crowd around the mat was buzzing and she could hear the shouts of her friends who were cheering her on, their presence now empowering her rather than worrying her ass it had earlier. What really spurred her on was Kuvira’s silence, the raven-haired girl instead choosing to watch her seriously, completely enraptured by the sport.

“Go Korra!” Asami screeched as she landed another punch to her opponents midsection but she didn’t have long to celebrate the hit as the other girl’s foot connected with her shoulder, a loud crack resonating as their bodies made contact.

The pain that shot through Korra’s entire arm and shoulder made her feel sick as she found that the limb had gone completely floppy, rendering it useless to her. All of her friends gasped except Kuvira who, whilst her stomach was flipping uncomfortably, stepped forwards to go and help her clearly injured girlfriend but Bolin tugged her back and he gestured to the referee. He was a short but strong-looking man and was currently marching forwards to take control of the situation.

After her wave of nausea had passed Korra decided that despite the pain and obvious injury that she’d keep fighting, desperate to show her opponent what she was made of. With this in mind she dodged a strong jab from the other girl and landed a solid kick to her enemy’s head causing the other girl to stagger back, almost off of the mat.

It was only then that she noticed one of the foot wraps on her opponent’s feet had shifted slightly, revealing a glint of metal beneath the bandages. Her eyes widened as she realised what was going on and she then looked at the other girl’s hand wraps, noticing slivers of metal concealed beneath the material over her knuckles.

Just as Korra was about to signal the penalty to the referee the other girl charged at her and completely disregarded the rules as she grabbed the tanned girl’s sleeve and threw her onto the floor, the girl landing with a loud cry as she fell onto her already injured arm which she still couldn’t move.

When she looked up she saw that the referee was trying to drag the girl away but she was still lunging for Korra who was sprawled on the mat, her teeth bared in agony as pain spread throughout her arm. The crowd had gone silent and all that could be heard was the snarling of the other fighter who was now trying to attack the referee but soon her vision was blocked by the concerned face of her girlfriend who’d run onto the mat.

“Korra! Shit are you ok?!”

“Yeah…I think so, if you don’t count the floppy arm.” She said with a wince as she gestured with her uninjured arm to where her right shoulder was popped out at an awkward angle. Kuvira nodded but didn’t look at the injury, her eyes darting to the anywhere but the shoulder her girlfriend was pointing to. Before Korra could question it a couple of onsite paramedics came over to her and started assessing her injuries, asking Kuvira to move to the side for a bit, which the other girl did at an oddly high speed. They carefully took off all her gear until Korra was sat in her sports bra and black leggings, her shoulder very clearly sticking out at an unnatural angle.

“Ok miss, you’ve very clearly dislocated your upper arm and it’s popped out of the socket. We can reset it here but you’ll have to go to hospital afterwards just to check for any other damage” One of the paramedics said to her and she nodded.

“That’s fine, my girlfriend can take me.”

Both paramedics grinned at her and it was only then that she noticed the small rainbow pins they both wore on the collars of their shirts and the matching wedding rings on their hands, she grinned back in understanding and they repositioned themselves so that one was behind her and had her shoulder in his hands, whilst the other one was at the side of her body, supporting the floppy arm. The medic at her side looked at her apologetically.

“This is going to hurt. In fact…” He trailed off before turning around to look at the crowd of Korra’s friends that had gathered with Kuvira.

“Can we get the girlfriend over here?!” He asked and Kuvira went slightly pale before nodding and stepping forward, coming to stop and kneel by Korra’s good arm.

“We figured she’ll need some moral support because this is going to be incredibly painful.” He explained and Kuvira swallowed thickly before nodding and intertwining her fingers with the Inuit’s.

“Hey.” Korra whispered, forcing her girlfriend to look her in the eyes “You ok?.” She asked genuinely and she got a weak smile and nod from her lover which only raised her suspicion.

“Yeah…fine…all fine.”

“Kuvira. Remember we talked about being open? Can you try that for me?”

There was silence and just as the green-eyed girl went to answer one of the medics spoke, counting down which indicated that they were about to reset the socket.

“Three, two…one!”

A loud crunch sounded followed by a large string of expletives from the younger girl as pain radiated from the joint. She felt her girlfriend’s hand clench hers tightly and once the pain had subsided she saw that the raven-haired girl was pinching the bridge of her nose and had scrunched her eyes shut. She looked pale and Korra could see that she was swallowing rapidly, as if trying to push something down.

“Well Miss you’re all good to go now, we’ll just refer you to Zaofu hospital where we can get that arm x-rayed for other injuries.” The paramedic informed her and she smiled and thanked him after which he, and his husband, got up and went to talk to the referee, leaving the two girls with each other.

“Is it over?” Kuvira croaked and Korra looked at her quizzically.

“Uh, my arm’s back in place so…yes? If that’s what you mean?” She said, nudging the other girl in the stomach but apparently that was a mistake as Kuvira gagged at the action and promised Korra she’d be right back rushing into the nearest bathroom leaving Korra sat on the mat, puzzled until Baatar came and plopped down next to her.

“She’ll never tell you this but hates anything medical, **especially** bones, they freak her out no end. One time I tried to get her to watch Grey’s Anatomy with me and after episode one she spent an hour with her head in the toilet.” He explained with a laugh and Korra found herself staring at him in disbelief.

“For someone so tough I’m surprised that something as trivial as bones makes her puke.” The blue-eyed girl admitted with a smile and Baatar snorted slightly.

“When we were younger I used to call her Barfing-Beifong, since every time we had to go to a hospital because Wing or Wei had done something stupid she’d spend the whole time in the bathroom trying to keep her lunch down. It’s weird though because one time she dislocated her knee in a soccer match and she kept trying to play until the referee pulled her off of the pitch, then once the field medics had reset the joint she ran back onto the pitch and finished the frigging game.”

“Dude that’s intense, sounds like Wing and Wei got into a lot of trouble when they were younger.” Korra said with a laugh and Baatar guffawed at the statement.

“Honey we were in the emergency room every other week with them! They were always doing dumb shit and breaking things, I remember when they both jumped out of a tree after climbing it and Wing broke his ankle and Wei broke his arm. The worst part was when they walked back into the house and just went up to Kuvira and Opal and started showing off how limp their limbs were. Opal ran to get Mom and Kuvira ran to the nearest bathroom.” He said with a laugh recalling the memory fondly.

“Yeah but you’re forgetting to tell Korra that you passed out.” Kuvira said with a disapproving glare at her brother as she’d returned from the bathroom, now looking much better and carefully helping Korra to her feet.

“I did not!” He argued and Kuvira rolled her eyes before pointing at a tiny scar on the boys head.

“Yes you did and when you fainted you cut your head on the kitchen tiles, hence the scar.” She said and he crossed his arms defiantly before scowling at his sister.

“Whatever sister-spews-a-lot.” He spat, although it was harmless and neither of them meant the insults, instead just squabbling playfully as siblings often did. She ignored the statement and looked to her girlfriend with a small smile.

“Let’s get you to hospital little fighter.” She teased, putting a supportive hand on Korra’s back.

“Little fighter?”

“Eh well, you’re short and you totally kicked that other girl’s butt.”

“I am not short! I’m five foot seven! You’re just ridiculously tall.”

“Shortass.”

“Giraffe.” Korra grumbled nudging her lover with her arm and wincing as a sharp pain pierced through her shoulder. Kuvira frowned and gently put more pressure on the tanned girl’s back, urging her out of the gym so they could get in the car and go to hospital. As they were exiting they heard a couple of wolf-whistles from some guys by the front desk, their eyes roaming over Korra’s upper body. As much as she wanted to scuff them up a bit and teach them to keep their eyes off of her girlfriend’s exposed midriff, Kuvira knew that right now her main priority was looking after the younger girl so instead of yelling at them or causing a scene she just took off her hooded denim jacket and put it on for her to help cover her.

“Thanks.” Korra said bashfully and Kuvira smiled at her before opening the door to her mother’s car and helping her get in it. She’d decided to bring Suyin’s vehicle to the match because she presumed she’d have been driving Korra home and after a long fight a motor bike was perhaps not the best idea for that.

\-----------------------------

“So, no fractures, no breaks, just the dislocation. I have to have it in a sling for a few days but after that I’m a normal woman again, but I can’t do exercise for 2 weeks and then I can’t do exercise that involves too much shoulder movement for 6 weeks minimum.” Korra explained as she walked over to Kuvira who had her head in her hands in the waiting room. She looked up at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, a wave of relief washing over her.

“Thank the spirits, I was so worried, you were in there for so long. And whilst you were gone a kid ran up to me and showed me his broken arm…you could see the bone.” She said, shivering at the memory of the bathroom trip she’d had to make afterwards.

“Ew…that’s actually really gross.” Korra said, pulling a face and she smiled as the taller girl held her hand whilst they walked out of the hospital and back towards the car park (which was stupidly far away from the ER)

“tall girl!”

Kuvira looked behind her to see where the voice had come from and she yelped before picking Korra up (carefully) and running to the car with the brown-haired girl in her arms. The shorter girl shrieked in surprise but starting laughing as she looked behind them and saw that it must have been the kid from before who was waving his very much broken arm about and she immediately noticed the piece of white bone sticking out of the appendage.

Once they’d reached the car Kuvira put Korra down and they piled in before she sped out of the car park and back onto the road to get away from the kid. Once they were far enough away from the hospital they both burst into fits of laughter, snorting at the ridiculousness of the situation until eventually they’d calmed down and fell silent.

“Hey dork.”

“Hey Teddy-bear.”

“I’m glad you’re ok Kor, in between puking my guts out I was so worried, that was a serious hit you took.”

“Yeah and it freaking hurt, cheating snake.”

Kuvira looked at her girlfriend briefly with a confused look and Korra looked at her in disbelief.

“You didn’t see?” She cried and the raven-haired girl looked at her with even more confusion causing Korra to groan.

“She cheated! She had sheets of metal under her foot and hand wraps!”

“What the fuck! You should report her!”

“I’m going to.”

“Good, and if I ever see her then I’m going to kill her for you.” Kuvira growled and Korra found herself blushing slightly, heat tingling in her cheeks.

“Ok that’s hot.”

“What?! You think murder’s hot?”

“No! No, the growling thing and the being all protective. **That’s** hot.”

“Baby you’re such a bottom.”

“True, but don’t pretend that your dominant ass doesn’t love it.”

“You got me there. I love it when you beg for me. Oh and I adore the whole praise kink you’ve got going on.” Kuvira admitted with a smug smile and Korra blushed again.

“I do not have a praise kink.”

“Oh please, that’s bullshit.” The taller girl said with a snort and Korra rolled her eyes, and if one of her arms hadn’t been in a sling then she would have crossed them. “It’s not bullshit. I don’t have a praise kink.”

“Ok you asked for this...the other day when you were whining about writing that job application for the city council, you didn’t want to do it and gave up half way through, I told you that you had to finish it and you sighed but kept writing it. I said the fated words ‘good girl’ and the for the next half-hour you kept shifting uncomfortably in the chair, crossing and then un-crossing your legs because you were turned on and your underwear was soak-“

“-OK! Ok! I have a praise kink…but you have a Daddy kink. You want me to call you daddy more than anything.”

Kuvira nearly swerved off the road as her eyes went wide and she spluttered helplessly at the statement.

“I do not!” She cried and Korra laughed at the adverse reaction she’d gotten from her girlfriend.

“Yes you do!” She said between breaths, still revelling in the shock that was clearly present on the other girl’s face.

“Ok Miss High-and-mighty, what makes you so sure?” Kuvira asked, eager to see how Korra had clearly ‘deduced’ this.

“Your browser history.”

“YOU SAW MY BROWSER HISTORY?!”

“Oh calm down it wasn’t that bad. But what was interesting was when I scrolled back to before we were together. Who knew that you googled my Instagram account so often and so late at night.”

Kuvira pulled into the driveaway of the apartment block that Korra lived in and parked the car before resting her head on the wheel with a embarrassed groan.

“I’m a filthy pervert, I know.” She exclaimed dramatically and Korra laughed again.

“Babe I was flattered.”

“I’m still a pervert and I deserve to rot in jail.” Kuvira grumbled half-heartedly and got out of the car to help Korra out.

“If it makes you feel any better I did exactly the same thing.” Korra whispered in her ear with a grin and her girlfriend blushed as they walked inside the apartment block and started the long trek up the stairs.

When they finally got to Korra’s door the taller girl knocked on it firmly, her girlfriend’s keys still being in her duffle bag back at the gym. Opal opened it and her eyes went wide before a large grin spread across her face.

“Oh thank the spirits you’re ok!” She cried, going to hug Korra before remembering that the girl’s arm was in a sling and opting to pat her uninjured shoulder gently.

“Yeah I’m all good, gotta keep it in a sling for a few days and then it’s just recovery.”

Opal grinned and pulled her into the apartment, Kuvira following dutifully, dragging her to the couch where she made the blue-eyed girl sit down and she dashed into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Once she’d returned she sat down next to Korra and asked her all sorts of questions about what had happened once she’d gone to the hospital and how she got there.

Kuvira stood, watching the exchange with a small smile on her face, she loved how close the two were. Opal had never liked any of her past girlfriends (the few that she’d had) and it had always irked her as, believe it or not, she sought her sisters approval.

“Listen, I’m going to head back to the gym and grab your stuff, get some rest, I’ll talk to you later and please remember to take some painkillers, also call if you need **anything** and I’ll turn right back around and come back.” The raven haired girl said and Korra stood up to give her a kiss but the taller girl gently pushed her away.

“You do not want to do that, I haven’t had a breath mint since we were at the hospital.”

Opal looked at her with a raised eyebrow from behind Korra.

“ ** _You_** went into the hospital? As in **_you_**? Kuvira Beifong?” She questioned and Kuvira nodded before her sister giggled slightly.

“How long did you spend spilling your guts into a toilet bowl?” She teased and her sister flipped her off before turning back to Korra who was sniggering slightly.

“Oh don’t you start.”

“Sorry babe, but it’s a tiny bit funny.”

“I’m leaving.” Kuvira said with a roll of her eyes and Korra grinned before placing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek but just as she was pulling back the taller girl’s hand landed in her lower back, holding her close for just a second as she leant forward to whisper in her ear.

“Don’t forgot to take your painkillers.” She whispered seductively, sex dripping from her voice and Korra felt her knees wobble a bit.

“I-I I won’t.” She stammered but Kuvira didn’t move away as she was expecting.

_“ **Good girl.** ”_

And with that she was gone, whistling as she strolled out of the door and back down the stairs of the apartment block, leaving Korra with her jaw hanging open and her face as red as a tomato.

“What the fuck did I just witness?” Asked Opal, making fake gagging noises after watching the exchange.

“You really don’t want to know.”

\-----------------------------

Kuvira was back within the hour, Korra’s duffle bag slung over her shoulder and a cocky smile on her face. For the time she’d been out Opal had been bombarding Korra with questions as they drank hot tea (and Korra took her painkillers as she’d been instructed to) chatting about the events of the day. Opal only stopped chewing her ear off when she got a text from Bolin who was having a crisis at the shops and needed her help, rolling her eyes as she went. Very soon Opal was gone leaving Korra in a comfortable silence as she flicked through the different TV shows that were on, until now.

“Hey, I’ve got your stuff.” Kuvira said, plopping the bag down unceremoniously on one of the armchairs in the living room.

“Ugh thanks ‘Vira, you’re an angel.”

“I know.” She said smugly and Korra rolled her eyes playfully, nudging the other girl’s leg with her foot from her place on the couch.

“Wanna watch a movie?” She asked and Kuvira glanced at her watch before biting her lip slightly and scuffing her right foot on the floorboards.

“It’s family dinner tonight and I’ve skipped the past three…Mom will literally kill me if I don’t go.” She explained and Korra sighed but nodded in understanding, pouting slightly as she turned back to the TV, pretending to be interested in the ads. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her girlfriend stood there, contemplating her possibilities and after another quick glance at her watch and a quiet ‘fuck it.’ She felt the other girl sit next to her on the couch and she grinned triumphantly.

“Love you ‘Vira.”

“Shut up.” The green-eyed girl grumbled following it with a genuine ‘I love you too.’ And a quick kiss to the younger girl’s hair as Korra snuggled into her side. 

“How does ‘The Mummy’ sound?”

“Perfect.”

“Oh and can I keep the jacket?”

Kuvira looked to see Korra still wearing her hooded denim jacket from earlier, with it’s soft grey arms and hood, contrasting with the blue denim of the torso. Much like all her other pieces of clothing, it was far too large for her girlfriend but that simply added to the charm and Kuvira would’ve been mad to say no to her lover, especially given how cute it looked on her.

“Yes, you can keep the jacket.” She said, pressing another quick kiss to Korra’s hair before they settled down and turned their movie on.

When Opal finally got home with a slightly traumatised Bolin (He didn’t think he’d see a naked grandma when he went to the store but he’d been wrong and had to call Opal to save him from the old woman who was chasing him with a baguette, claiming that he was her long lost husband.) they found Korra and Kuvira wrapped up in each other on the couch, sound asleep as the end credits of god-knows-what-film rolled and she snapped a quick pic which she promptly sent to her mother (after she’d apologised for not turning up to the family dinner and explaining what had happened with Bolin).

Then her and Bo both went to bed, leaving the two girls to sleep as it had been a long, **long** day for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> As always feel free to leave kudos, comments and feedback. All are appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns!


End file.
